the newcomer
by Scarblade
Summary: discontinued till further notice. what happens to a witch that grows up in the muggle world? what is she like? what happens when she meets Draco Malfoy? what happens when he learns her secret?
1. a new kid?

Just a few things before I tell you the story. One is that I don't mind reviews, but I wont beg for them. Another thing is that I write at my own pace; so don't try to rush me. Another thing that I want clear is that I got this idea from a friends story, so if you want the whole story, you have to read Shrink Wrapped. I did change a few things, so don't freak. I am writing it under Lupin, but it is only like Lupin if you read the other version.

It was snowing out, and Kyrisha Cole was not happy. Her parents had just moved back to England, and she was now on her way to school, half way through the school year. And to top that off, she was going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She had heard a lot of stories about the school, and none of them were very good. But her mother and father knew the headmaster and said that she was perfectly safe. But they didn't understand that she wasn't afraid of being hurt. She was afraid of being bored. She didn't want to settle down just yet. She wanted to have some fun, and from what she had heard, the school had so many rules on everything. But then again on the bright side, the more rules there are, the more rules there are to break. And that was very fun, indeed.

She glanced out of the window of her flying carriage to see that it was about to land. And it did, with almost no bump at all. The carriage then rumbled down the drive, past the gargoyle statues that protected the entrance. It rolled to a stop at the entrance. The door swung open.

At the top of the stairs stood a woman dressed in the black robes of Hogwarts. Her name was McGonagall. Ky had met her earlier when she had come to register the week before.

Ky slowly stepped out of the carriage, and walked up the stairs. "Good evening, Professor." She looked around her at the school and saw light and talking coming from the room at the top of the stairs. It was most likely the dining room.

"Good to you as well, now if you will come with me, we shall go to the headmasters office to have you sorted into your house. We thought it best not to disturb the children from eating."

"Ah, yes. Good idea." Ky followed as Professor McGonagall turned and led the way. At a statue, she stopped and said "Beetle Bots." It sprang forward and they entered, climbing the stairs that they found. At the top was a door, but it was open, bidding that they enter. When they did it closed.

Inside sat the headmaster, Dumbledore. He indicated that Ky should sit on the stool provided. "Sit, sit. Don't want to sort you standing up. We'll do this fast so that you can go get some dinner. You must be hungry after your journey."

Kyrisha just stared at him, then sat down. As she did, Professor McGonagall lifted an old hat off a shelf and set it on her head. Being a wizard from birth, Ky was not startled when it started to talk. She had seen scarier stuff.

"Hmm…a new student, and in the middle of the school year, that is unusual, even for this school, but were to put you? Yes, you will catch up very fast; you have an unusually strong mind, but also a strong heart. You have ambition, and you are a true pure blood. You could fit in any group. Were would you like to go?"

Ky just thought in her head instead of speaking. She knew it would hear. _I don't care were I go. I shall be at a new school soon enough. Put me in any house that could use my skills best. I don't mind helping others. _

"Hmm…that shall be a tough one. I don't know let me think. Hmm… mmm…Ah…yes, I have got it. The house that shall be yours is GRYFFINDOR!"

As Ky entered the great hall, her presence caused people to turn and stare. They did not know what to make of the new comer. Ky walked slowly down the table, trying to find an open spot. When the Gryffindors saw this, they started to whisper amongst themselves. A little few steps after reaching the middle of the table, Ky stopped and turned, looking back the way she had come. She could not believe her eyes. But there she was, sitting talking to three boys.

"Hermione? Is that you?" She looked at the girl with curly hair.

"Who- Ky? Kyrisha Cole? Is that you?" Hermione looked up from were she sat and stared at the newcomer in shock.

"Yes! 'Mione! Wow. This is a complete shock. I thought that you were a muggle?" Ky gave Hermione a hug as Hermione stood up. They clung together for a second.

"I was a muggle. I didn't know I had magic. And YOU. Since when were you a witch? I thought you would be a muggle for sure. Where have you been?" Hermione shoved Ron down the table, and then sat Ky in the vacant spot. "Why are you here?"

Ky took the silver ware and plate that were shoved her way by people all up and down the table. They could now not wait to find out who she was, and wanted to know about her relationship with Hermione. Hermione glared them into silence, and told every one that they could ask her questions tomorrow, but tonight was time for them and no one else. She turned back to Ky, and both of them ignored the rest of the room, refusing to acknowledge anyone in the room. After Ky ate a bit, both stood up and left.

Two of the boys that had been talking to her before Ky came, just rolled their eyes and went back to eating. Hermione would tell them about the newcomer tomorrow. The third boy stared at them as they left the room, and continued to stare at the door, almost as if he could still see them. If any of them had bothered to glance at the Slytherin table, they would have notice weird expressions on almost every Slytherin kid.

I hope that you liked it... i guess. I'll get the next one on sometime.


	2. who is she? where did she come from? wha...

i like the story, and i dont think it is choppy. dont tell me if you think it is.

* * *

Later that same night, Harry and Ron found Hermione and Kyrisha in the Room of Requirement. They had gone there so as not to be disturbed by all of the other students at Hogwarts who wanted to see whom the newcomer was. As the boys stepped into the room, both of the girls stopped giggling and turned to stare at the boys.

"What are you doing here? I thought I asked to be alone with Ky." Hermione snapped.

"We want to find out who she is!" Exclaimed an excited Ron. He thought that Kyrisha was beautiful at 5'8'', with white skin, blue-black eyes and white hair that had light brown highlights in it.

"I said-." Started Hermione, but Kyrisha broke in.

"Nonsense, Mione. If they are your friends then they are welcome. My name is Kyrisha Cole." Ky stood up and held out her hand.

Both boys hurriedly stepped forward, but Harry got there first. "His name is Ron Weasley, and I am Harry, Harry Potter." His chest kind of puffed out as he shook her hand.

"Ah, yes. The Weasley's. I have heard a great deal about you." She shook his hand. Ron stared at her in shock. She had heard of him? "One of the last pure blood wizarding families left. Your father has known my father for many years. They are great friends. I hope that someday we can become as good of friends." She went and sat down next to Hermione, indicating that they sit as well. "And the famous Harry Potter. It is nice to meat you as well."

She went back to looking at the row of books on the bookshelf that she and Hermione had been looking at when the boys had appeared. "Ohh… have you read this one yet?" Ky handed a book to Hermione.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all exchanged incredulous glances. This was weird. Kyrisha was the first person in the wizard world that had met Harry and was not impressed or jealous of him. Now Harry was really curious as to who she was and where she came from. Maybe she didn't know what he had done? Who he was? Were her parent's muggles? Thoughts like these chased their way around Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's brains.

Hermione returned to the present with a start when she realized that Ky had asked her a question. "What?"

"I asked if you had read this book?"

"Oh, let me see… Yes. That has a good growth spell in it. Its good for aging plants."

"Yes, I know all that. I was wondering if you had read it. I have almost all of these books and a few extra. You should read '1000 ways to hex your enemies.' It is a rather interesting read."

Hermione look at the two boys. "You do realize that hexes are bad and should be used only in emergences, don't you? They are not to be played with." She stared at Kyrisha.

Ky looked up in surprise. "Of course you should play with them. How else are you to really know how to use them? My parents were so proud of me when I remained top of the class even after t started magical school. They were worried that I would let my grades drop. But seriously, did they honestly think that my grades would drop? Ha!"

"I… still haven't figured out if you are muggle born of a natural witch. Which are you?" Ron asked.

"Ron!"

"Ron! Watch what you say. That is so rude!" Hermione reaches out and hits Ron on the head.

"I only asked what the rest of you wanted to know. Watch were you hit me. I need the brain power for Potions." Ron moved to a different spot, putting Kyrisha between himself and Hermione.

"Its ok. Really. People usually have a hard time telling." Ky put the book down. "I am a witch and has always been one. My family is a pure blood family."

Their was a moment of silence, then Ron blurted, "Pure blood? Why haven't I heard about a pure blood family named 'Cole?'"

Ky looked ant Ron. "Because, most people don't know that we exist."

"But you said that your father knows Ron's father." This came from Harry.

"Because his father is one of the few people that we keep in contact with where ever we go. You see… my mother and father took up the job that Harry's parents had before Voldemort found them, and Voldemort's Death Eaters have been trying to kill my parents ever since. The Order of the Phoenix has been moving us from place to place, ever since I was born."

"Oh, is that why you went to my school for a year?" Hermione asked.

"That's right. At first my parents weren't to thrilled with the idea that their only child would grow up with muggle, but the had to hide, and they figured that the DE's would never think to look for us in the muggle world. They thought that since my parents were pure bloods, that they would not stand the thought of associating with muggle. But they did. I was never allowed to make friends with witches or wizards. I went to Muggle School. Until I turned 11. They knew I had to learn magic or I would be defenseless against Voldemort. So I go to a few months here and a few months there, never staying at a school longer that 6 months."


	3. help? or not

All right…. I'm having real problems with this story so if you are interested in helping me finish it. Email me at If you choose to help me and I except your help, then I will tell you were I want this story to go and we can work together. But keep in mind that I am about to start school, so I wont be able to have long discussions, although I will check my email at least 3 times a week, maybe more, depending if my net crashes or not (has happened in the past.) anyway, I hope however wants to help is ok with me saying no as well as yes, cause I am pretty certain where I want this story to go, but I am open to subjections if that is all you want to give. I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish typing it up and making a few revisions…. When/if you email me, put the name of the story either in the subject bar or at the top of the email…LOVE!


End file.
